A near IR Raman system capable of collecting spectra in real time from human tissues has been been installed. The system consists of a Kaiser f/1.8i single-stage imaging spectrograph equipped with a highly efficient "volume phase" transmission grating and an EEV deep-depletion CCD array detector. The laser excitation is provided by Coherent Innova 90 Argon ion laser pumped dye laser or argon ion pumped Ti:sapphire laser. Halographic edge filters are used to efficiently reject Rayligh but at the same to measure Raman signals down to 200 cm-1 wavenumber shift from the excitation light. Good quality spectra have been obtained from from a variety of human tissues in under 1 sec. One such system is now located at the CCleveland Clinic foundation and another is being used at the Metro-West Hospital, Natick, MA.